El increíble mundo onírico de Draco Malfoy
by Brooke Silva
Summary: O también llamado los sueños pornosos de Malfoy...


Bueno, pues aquí estoy, a petición popular, con algo que me he sacado de la manga. Espero que os guste, sobre todo a ti Iris. También muy especialmente a mis anónimos del ASK que hacéis que me muera de HAMOR cada dos segundos. Sois adorables y mejoráis mi vida todos los días. Esto es para vuestro disfrute.

Disclaimer: Esto, desgraciadamente no es mío. Todo de Jotaká.

* * *

EL INCREÍBLE MUNDO ONÍRICO DE DRACO MALFOY

Todavía no sé qué hacía persiguiendo a esa mocosa por los pasillos en dirección a la sala común. Supongo que jugar a "verdad, prenda, chupito o atrevimiento" con Zabini no era buena idea, y más si te retaba a robar algo de la sala común de Gryffindor. Así me encontraba, con la capa invisible que me había regalado mi padre un par de años atrás y que esperaba que aguantase un par de ellos más antes de comprar otra nueva, ya que no la había dado mucho uso.

Pues allí estaba persiguiendo a una de esas gemelas insufribles y esperaba que fuera ésta la de Gryffindor, porque no me había dignado a mirarle el color de la corbata antes de ponerme en marcha para poder entrar a la jodida sala común. Se paró ante un cuadro de una señora gorda y soltó una sarta de tonterías con el cuadro antes de que dijese la contraseña, la cual ni me molesté en averiguar, pues no tenía intención de poner de nuevo los pies en esa pocilga por propia voluntad. El sitio parecía el salón de una casa pero en grande, una casa muy fea, sea dicho de paso, decorado con tonos cálidos y con sillones cada uno de su madre. Mal gusto.

Patal, Petal o Patética o cómo demonios se llamase, hizo ademán de ir hacia las habitaciones, y me picó la curiosidad por lo que me puse a la par de ella para subir los escalones, anulando así el estúpido tobogán, cosa que habíamos descubierto hacía poco en nuestros dominios y que aprovechábamos de vez en cuando, aunque sinceramente nos habíamos acostumbrado a que cualquiera de las chicas pasara tanto tiempo en nuestro dormitorio que tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Entró en una habitación con cuatro camas, dos de ellas revueltas y otras dos impecablemente hechas.

- ¡Hermione, soy yo, sólo he venido a coger la capa, que hace frío!

- ¡Vale! –contestó una voz desde dentro del baño.

- ¡¿Seguro que no te apetece venir a Hogsmeade con nosotras?!

De repente se abrió la puerta del baño y salió de allí una recién duchada Sangresucia Granger con el pelo empapado, llevando tan solo una camiseta de algodón de manga corta y unas bragas ridículamente grandes de color blanco también con un lacito del mismo color en la goma. Y joder. JODER. JODER. Voy a matar a Zabini. Y a mi jodida manía de querer curiosear. Tenía muchos problemas. El primero y más importante. Estaba en la habitación de la impura, con una capa invisible y con una ¡Puta erección! Clavado al suelo. La "repetida" acababa de irse después de una negativa por parte de su compañera y una breve conversación a la que por supuesto no atendí, porque solo podía observar como con un bote de crema en las manos, Granger, se sentaba en la cama para ponerse a untar de crema sus piernas mientras hablaba con la otra. Y yo absorto. Merde.

Estaba sentada allí, con las piernas flexionadas mientras veía sus manos subir frotando lentamente. Cuando llegó a la zona de los muslos, abrió las piernas, dándome una excelente vista de su carne apretada en esas bragas feísimas. Al terminar, se dio hacia atrás, recostando el cuerpo. Tragó saliva sonoramente y de repente, joder, de repente, alzó una de sus manos y se rozó los labios. Entreabrió la boca y soltó un suspiro lento, profundo, que hizo que su pecho se hinchara y me regalase una visión de sus pezones en punta contra esa camiseta, porque iba sin sujetador. Bajó la mano por su cuello, lentamente, y se agarró un pecho por encima de la prenda y apretó a la vez que movía la cadera. Iba a masturbarse. ¡POR LOS CALZONES DEL JODIDO MERLÍN! Iba a masturbarse.

Cerró los ojos e hizo seguir a su mano hacia su vientre, rodeó su ombligo, el cuál asomaba por debajo de la camiseta al habérsela subido. Extendió la mano, y resiguió su camino para acariciarse por encima de las bragas. Sus vaivenes de cadera me estaban poniendo a cien, y su fricción contra la ropa interior buscando su alivio era tremendamente erótico. Porque, ¿quién se masturbaba sin desnudarse? Claramente una virgen avergonzada de su deseo.

Paró un segundo para remeter la mano (¡por fin!) bajo esa tela horrible. Podía adivinar los movimientos por lo que se marcaba, pero no tenía ni idea de cuántos dedos tenía dentro, o de lo mojada que estaba. Y Merlín, quería averiguarlo. Avancé un par de pasos al tiempo que ella aumentaba el ritmo de su mano y se tensaba en el colchón arqueando la espalda, retorciéndose, soltando gemidos. Hasta que emitió un gritito bajo, y abrió los ojos clavándolos en mi.

- Draco.

Soltó con una voz que no le pertenecía.

- Draco, joder, despierta que es hora de irnos a coger el tren.

Se levantó de la cama sudando, cachondo perdido, y buscando en su memoria retazos de lo que había soñado.

* * *

No me peguéis. Espero que os haya gustado. Y por cierto, os dije que no se tocaban... jejejejejejejejeje.


End file.
